


Addicted

by princessfrisk



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Bruising, Cuddles, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Kisses, Lies, M/M, Poor Danny, Steve is a fucking tease, THIS IS TOO CUTE, addiction (not substance), an insane amount of hickeys, curly Danno, they notice too much about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessfrisk/pseuds/princessfrisk
Summary: Danny is addicted to Steve, and Steve knows it. What's he going to do about it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first McDanno fic I ever wrote and it's a lot of self-reflection and tooth-rotting fluff. No smut.

**I have never met a man more addicting than Steven McGarrett.**

**I have known him for four years, and since the second I met him, I knew I should never have left New Jersey.**

**The first time I saw him was when he had a gun pointed to my face, and I had a gun in his, while we both yelled until we calmed down enough to recognize the badges at each other’s waists. My heart was nearly pounding out of my chest, because I’d never met a cop with a god complex that big.**

**I met his eyes, a green-hazel mess of colors, and my mouth went dry. I knew, deep in my bones, that I was incredibly fucked. And then, that asshole had the nerve to smile.**

**The same day I met him, I almost dropped him with a punch to the jaw that almost dislocated it and left a nasty bruise. His stubble scraped my knuckles enough to cause beard burn, which Steve laughed about for days afterwards.**

**Lieutenant Commander Asshat then forced me into becoming his partner, despite the fact that mere** **hours after meeting him he got me shot. I had a record of being injury free for eleven months before that, and this jerk got me shot.**

**But I guess I didn’t mind so much. I enjoyed the challenge of shoving his ego down a few feet, and he seemed to like goading me on.**

**I remember the first few months as his partner were rough. I was getting shot at or thrown out of cars or blown up almost on the daily, but I was also helping him bust down doors and take down killers and save the day. The good and bad balanced out pretty nicely.**

**I mean, yes. I hated Hawaii. I hate sand and I hate the godforsaken prickly monstrosities called pineapples. But I liked my tall, tanned ass of a partner, and being able to spend time with Grace.**

**Very rapidly, Steve McGarrett managed to wiggle his way under my skin. First it was the adoption of Grace’s nickname for me, Danno. Then it was the way he would never let me drive my own car, just like every other partner I’ve ever had. Not that I minded, really. I like to talk in the car and my passengers tell me that I get too expressive for comfort.**

**But then I started noticing the little, addictive things about him, like the little curls at the base of his neck and the dimples when he grinned and the small patch just under his jaw where stubble didn’t grow.**

**I started to be able to read his many faces, even though the SEAL refused to admit that he had them, and poked fun at him for what they meant. I still do, frequently, but he’s developed faces that I can’t read, soft ones that make my knees feel weird.**

**I liked to look at him when he talked and drove and fought. Don’t bother asking me why, because I’ll probably just leave. But it’s not like he’s hard on the eyes- that man has got to know how attractive he is, because he has flaunted it since day one.**

**I like to watch his eyes change color in the light, and his hair curl when it gets humid. I like watching his tattoos peek out from under the sleeves of those stupid polo shirts he likes to wear. I like the grin that he gives whenever I say something stupid, and the separate ones he gives me at every other time. I like the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs, and how his tongue rests between his teeth when he’s thinking.**

**But I digress, really. I mentioned the word addicting.**

**I’m addicted to the way he says my name, like it’s a piece of candy that he can never quite finish. Sometimes he says it like he’s exasperated, but most days, it’s with a sense of fondness, like he can never say it enough.**

**I’m addicted to the way he always seems to be touching some part of me. We can be in HQ, talking about a case, and he’ll reach out and touch my arm, or brush against my side, or hit me lightly in the chest with a knuckle. In a fight, he always reaches out and grips my shoulder before we move in, and touches instead of gesturing which way he wants me to go. No matter where we are, or what we’re doing, he is always reaching out to touch me, like he’s making sure I’m still there.**

**And I admit it, I do the same. When he walks away from me, I grab his arm, or grab his shirt. I tap his abdomen, I smack his shoulder, I reach out and brush his side. But again, I digress.**

**I’m addicted to the way he banters with me and argues over every little thing. Our arguments in the car have rapidly become my favorite times of day. He gives sage advice (I’ll never admit that to his face, even under torture) and tells the worst jokes in the entire world that I can’t help but laugh at.**

**I’m addicted to looking at him. Watching the jerk’s body move when he runs and swims and kicks down doors is absolutely mesmerizing, as weird as that sounds. He walks like a big cat, all muscle and deadly grace. He’s fast and smooth and beautiful and _wow_ , I’m in trouble.**

**I’m addicted to _him_. His kaleidoscope eyes, his stubble, his hair that I swear he takes absolutely no time to do anything with, his constant jokes and flirting and those goddamn cargo pants, they drive me insane on a daily basis. **

**And that little shit knows it.**

**How does he know?**

**Because I got sloppy drunk, do not ask why, and showed up at his door with no shirt and no shoes. According to him, I took one look at him and spilled everything that I just told you, and he stood there and let me like the asshole he is.**

**I also, apparently, admitted that he’s the reason I’m almost never claustrophobic. It’s relaxing having him there and I never wanted him to know it. I am never touching alcohol again.**

**I have no idea what to do now. Nothing’s changed, but everything has. He’s got those faces I mentioned earlier, the soft ones that make my chest hurt. He looks at me funny, it reminds me of the way Rachel looks at Stan.**

**His touches are different, they’re longer than they used to be and he knows what he’s doing, I know he does. He does it on purpose and I hate him for it.**

**He watches me, Kono. He watches me like I watch him and good God above I want to punch him in the gut and kiss him at the same time. I know you probably think I’m nuts, and honestly I do too, but I’m scared. I’m scared that my being drunk screwed everything up and he’s watching me for a sign to call me on it.**

**Please, for the love of my sanity, help me.**

**Yours,**

**Danny Williams**

Steve finished reading the email and sat back in total silence, while Kono waited for him to say something, anything, in response to the bombshell she’d just dropped in his lap.

After ten minutes, Kono finally spoke. “Uh, boss? You awake over there?”

Steve’s head snapped up, as if she’d actually woken him up. “What?” he asked, with a very distracted look on his face. She hid a smile. “You look shell shocked, boss. You ok?”

“He didn’t get drunk,” he said finally. “We had a couple beers and he passed out with me. I made it up to tease him. He did admit the claustrophobia thing, but nothing else.”

Kono just stared at him. “How in the hell did you know all of that, then? I’ve had this email for three weeks!”

He shrugged. “Danno wears his heart on his sleeve, you know that. I just didn’t realize I was right.”

“Well, you were. So what now?”

He put his forehead on the desk and gave a laugh, one of the panicked ones that he only gives when something has gone south and he has nothing else to do. Kono’s eyebrows raised at that. “I don’t think this is a laughing matter, Steve.”

He looked up at her and she found genuine laughter on his face, despite the panicked pitch. “It isn’t. I’m laughing at the fact that Danno’s going to kill me when he finds out I lied.”

Their laughter rang out together in the office, and she left after a while, leaving him to his thoughts.

Steve felt the exact same for Danny.

He could even say that he, too, was addicted. He’s fallen head over heels at the first punch he’d gotten, at the fact that the short, sassy Jersey cop had defied his Navy SEAL authority.

He’d gotten addicted to the laughter in those pale blue eyes whenever Danny proves a point or makes a joke that rubbed him the wrong way, the way that his entire face lights up when he laughs for real.

He was addicted to the way that Danny had with both children and animals of all kinds, the way that he loves his daughter unconditionally and focused extra hard on any case involving children. He found it fascinating that no matter how angry an animal or child could be, a smile and a few words from Danny could make them happy and sweet.

He was addicted to watching his shorter partner, in general. He loved the compactness and strength, the slicked back blond hair that he was almost positive hid long Jersey curls, the neat wardrobe with the dress shirt unbuttoned just enough to show off the thick, dark blond hair across his chest. He loved to watch Danny fight, and eat, and (even though he would never admit it) dance.

He loved the way that Danny always touched him, in some way, whether as a necessity or just to make sure the tall brunet was still there by his side. He’d figured it was just their thing, something to reassure each other that their partner was there and always would be. But it had always had a special meaning, apparently to both men.

He loved the way Danny called him babe all the time, slightly patronizing and all affectionate. He loved how he always had something sarcastic to say, no matter what the circumstances were, and how he could always keep Steve from going too far. He even enjoyed what he fondly called ‘the Jersey drawl’ that his partner had.

And, goddamn it, he had no idea how to deal with it. Being a SEAL meant putting everything aside for your mission, compartmentalizing everything including emotions. But there was no putting away the blinding fear that came over him when Danny got hurt, or the weird twist he got in his chest when Danny laughed, or the feeling of total peace when they sat on the beach and did nothing but laugh and drink.

“Now how the hell do I say that?” he asked, to the empty chair in front of him.

Both men did their best to be normal the next day, but each found the other distracting- all Steve could smell was the spicy aftershave Danny used, and all Detective Williams could focus on was the tiny strip of skin that showed on Steve’s back whenever he leaned over the table.

Both Kono and Chin were painfully aware of the tension between the two, despite their lighthearted and even flirtatious banter as they arrived with Steve pointing out the fact that his eyes were hazel, not green, and that his eyelashes were just fine, thank you.

Danny, of course, was doing his best to disagree, “Your eyes are very green right now, you idiot. And you have the eyelashes of an exotic woman, for god’s sake. It’s not fair.”

This comment caused the cousins to laugh, reminding the men that there was, indeed, company. “Right, case. What have we got?” And just like that, the flirting was gone as the cop mode inside both of them switched on.

On their way to the crime scene, with Steve, of course, driving, Steve decided to broach the subject of Kono’s email. “So, uh, Danny?”

He could feel the detective’s eyes boring holes into the side of his head, so he chose to diplomatically keep his eyes on the road. “Yes, Steven?”

Steve did his best not to smile but he couldn’t help it, he knew that Danny called him that only when he knew some sarcastic argument was about to happen. Danny’s heart did a weird flip in his chest at the sight, but he stayed quiet.

“Um. Kono showed me your email.”

Silence dropped like a bomb in the car, and because Danny was never quiet, Steve peeled his eyes away from the road and hazarded a glance at his partner.

The look on his face almost had him slam on the breaks and reach over to give him a hug. Almost. After all, they still had a crime scene to get to. But Steve could feel his heart breaking. Danny looked absolutely crushed, like someone had punched him over and over and then told him that his dog had died or something.

“Danno, say something,” he said quietly. The only noise that came out of the blond’s mouth was a very deep sigh. “Danny, your mother says you’ve been screaming since the day you were born. Please don’t stop now,” Steve said, trying to smile and failing.

“Steve, just shut up,” Danny said, sounding like he was about to either cry or punch something. Knowing Danny, maybe both.

“Okay,” he replied, and he did. They arrived at the scene in silence, and they remained in silence. Out of habit, Danny still reached out to touch his partner, but it was just a brief graze of fingertip to bicep, fingertip to shoulder blade. Steve did the same, but tried to keep it normal, and tried not to sigh every time he felt the Jersey cop flinch away from him.

The case was relatively easy to solve, as the perp had left his own wallet there and was so drunk that he confessed as soon as they kicked down the door.

They were driving back to HQ when Danny finally said something, and it was not what Steve expected. “Why?” He blinked a few times, processing the harsh word coming from his very upset partner. “Why, what?”

“Why did you read it?”

“Kono had it for three weeks before she showed me, because she decided she couldn’t help you and came to me,” Steve replied, calm and quiet, which infuriated Danny. He knew Steve was only that calm when he was trying to placate him, and tonight was not the night to do that.

“You realize that she had absolutely no right to do that, don’t you?” “I know, Danny, but she was worried and…” “No, Steven, if she was worried she would have called me. You know, with a phone?”

His sarcasm was more biting than humor, a defense reflex. “No, Danny, she wouldn’t, because from what you wrote she assumed I already knew everything and wanted proof of her suspicions.”

Danny’s mouth snapped shut and he stared at the brunet beside him with a growing look of horror. “She… wait. She _assumed_ that you knew? What do you mean by that?”

Steve felt like slamming his face into a wall. “Well, I didn’t exactly know everything I said I did.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, you told me I got drunk and told you everything.” Danny’s voice was shaking, like it had been when he was in front of the motion sensing bomb. Just the thought made Steve’s hand shake.

“Yeah, well, I lied, okay? Happy? You did get drunk, but so did I, and we both passed out on my bed,” Steve told him, letting his calm demeanor slip enough that Danny could see something underneath it that he couldn’t read.

“Wait, we did what?” Danny’s anger vanished as fast as it had come over him and he slumped in his seat, completely worn out.

Steve grinned at him, now that he was safe to do so. “Uh huh. I woke up way before you and you, my dear, like to sleep as the little spoon. You were so cute, you were all wrapped around me like a squid.”

Danny was bright red, with his face in his hands. “So you’re saying that you lied to me, and you cuddled with me while I was drunk.”

“I did no such thing. I was teasing you, and it went too far. I woke up and you were cuddling me.”

“Did you get up?”

Steve swallowed, hard. “No, Danno. I did not. For one, I could barely move, you were holding me so tight. And two, it was three in the morning and I had a hangover. There was no way I was getting up like that.”

“Uh huh, sure, tell yourself that, babe.” Danny was laughing, laughing so hard he could barely stand it, and so was Steve. His nickname was back and so was Danny’s smile, Steve could care less about the case or the paperwork that followed.

“Hey, Steve, lay up on my steering wheel, ok? You’ll break it, and when you do, you’re paying for it, you animal.” “God damn, Danny, I missed it when you insulted me at every little thing.” The blond smacked him, hard, on the arm, making Steve laugh and rub the sore spot.

They got to HQ in a much better mood than they had left it, laughing and joking and acting like nothing had ever happened. Kono saw them and grinned, knowing that something had gone right after the coldness she’d seen at the scene.

“Hey, Danny, there’s a game on tonight, wanna come over?” Danny squinted at his partner, making Chin laugh from his office. “As long as there is no alcohol involved, yes, I would love to. And for the record, I am _not_ the little spoon!”

Kono choked on her coffee, spewing it all over her cousin, who was roaring with laughter. “I’m going to make sure one of them tells that story, because I want to know about that one,” he managed to wheeze, trying to clean himself off with a towel from his desk.

Steve and Danny left, chuckling at the scene in Chin’s office. Danny drove his own car for once, following Steve’s truck back to the beach house. Danny would never admit it, but he loved Steve’s house, and the beach behind it. He loved the openness of it and the fact that everything smelled like the ocean and Steve.

“You know where the food is, I’m gonna get a shower and get changed,” Steve called, making Danny smile. He was not prepared for the sight of Steve McGarrett, in pajama pants and no shirt, with wet hair sticking up in every direction and water dripping down his torso as he rubbed at his scalp.

Steve heard a faint whining noise, and looked up to see Danny with his head in the sink, cold water pouring over his slicked back hair and face. “Danno, what the hell are you doing?” he asked, laughing.

“I am remembering how it feels to stop myself from doing something stupid,” he mumbled, amplified by the metal sink, and turned off the water. “Toss me your towel, airhead.”

Steve did as he was told and tossed it over, watching the short blond man rub at his face and hair. When the towel came down, Steve gave a whoop of delight, making Danny blush all the way down to his toes. “Yeah, yeah, shut up.” “You’ve got curls, Danno!”

“Yes, I know, a full head of them, and I hate them more than I hate you,” he replied, but he was grinning through the mass of dark blond curls that sprung from his head all the way down to his eyes. Steve’s heart felt like it was going to burst right out of his chest, and Danny’s felt the same.

Danny made sure to look Steve up and down, overly obvious about it, enjoying the flush that spread down the tall man’s tanned chest. “I feel very overdressed, babe.” Steve winked. “Then fix that, Danno. I’ve got more pajamas upstairs, help yourself.” Danny rolled his eyes, but after a little thought, he did just that.

Steve was sipping a beer when Danny came back down, and actually dribbled it down his chest when he saw him. “Jesus, Danno…” he whispered. Danny’s curls were out in full force, and the hair on his chest was just as curly. Steve found himself wanting to run his hands through those curls, and promptly understood why Danny put his head in the water. Then he saw the pants, and grinned hugely. They flopped around his feet and hung loosely on his waist, as his hips were narrow and his shoulders were broad.

Danny winked at him and glared at the beer in his hand. “I thought I said no alcohol, Steven.” “For you, Danno. I’m fine with it.”

The detective tossed up his hands in resignation and grabbed one himself, settling down next to his partner and turning on the TV. As he always did, Steve tossed his arm around him and settled down. But he wasn’t prepared for Danny sliding closer, into the niche where his shoulders and torso fit like puzzle pieces against the taller man. The head full of soft curls leaned back to where his neck met his shoulders and it felt so unnaturally right that both men shivered a bit before completely relaxing.

“Hey, Steve?” Danny asked, after a couple beers. He was pleasantly buzzed, but not drunk, and felt comfortable talking. Steve looked down at him and nearly stopped his heart with the grin that followed. “Yes, Danno?” “Did you really read that email?”

“Yes, yes I did,” he responded, with a smoothness that made Danny want to smack him. “And…?” Danny asked, waiting for something, anything to tell him what was going on in the dark-haired head of his partner.

Steve took another drink, thinking of what to say. “And I think you’re assuming that I have a problem with it,” he finally said, and Danny coughed hard enough to make him sit up. “Wait, what?” The commander grinned and patted his friend’s back while he coughed. “You heard me, Danno.”

“So what you’re saying is, I basically admitted my undying love for my partner and best friend, and you have no issue with it?” Now it was Steve who was coughing, and he set his beer down so he could breathe. “Hold up, you did no such thing. You, Danno, admitted that you had an addiction.”

Danny blushed, harder than Steve had ever seen him blush. “I…” “You’re addicted to my smile,” the commander teased, giving him one that nearly killed him right then and there. Danny got up and moved to the chair across the room, head in his hands. Steve grinned even wider. “You’re addicted to the way I move, like a big cat,” he said, and got off the couch and onto the floor, actually crawling towards him and rolling his shoulders just like one. The look on Danny’s face nearly killed him, and the effect he was having on his partner was clear to see. “You’re addicted to the way I’m always touching you…” He made it to Danny and sat up, running his hands up the blond’s arms, feeling the thick muscle under his fingers and nearly drooling.

Danny was on the same boat at that point. The crawl across the floor made his mouth go dry, and the feel of large hands on his arms made him feel like every inch of his skin was on fire. “I’m addicted to your eyes and how they always change colors, and the tattoos that I can never touch, and the excruciating way you talk. Are you happy now?”

Steve grinned again, this time a predatory one. “I have a little confession, Danno. I have an addiction too.”

He felt the muscles under his fingers freeze, and Danny’s eyes went blank with shock. “I’m addicted to the curls that hide under that damn hair gel, the crinkles around your eyes when you smile, the way you talk with your hands and interact with your daughter. I love the way you kick ass without bothering to take names and god damn, I love it when you’re flustered.”

Speaking of flustered, there was that blush again. “You’re a shmuck, you know that?” Steve’s grin hadn’t faded. “Uh huh. But you know what my favorite thing about your email was, Danno?” “What was that, you Neanderthal?” The sarcasm was weak and shaking.

McGarrett ran his hands farther up the smaller man’s bare arms, up his shoulders and settling on either side of his neck. He leaned in and placed a very light kiss to the underside of Danny’s jaw, bringing out a very quiet growl. “You’re addicted to the way I say your name, Danno. You’ve got no idea how much I love that.”

“Will you shut up and kiss me already, you jerk?” Danny said quietly, bringing his own hands up. One landed on Steve’s chest, finally feeling the smooth skin and firm muscle that he’d always wanted, and the other let its fingers curl in the incredibly soft hair at the nape of the taller man’s neck. Steve grinned wolfishly and moved his hands from the side of Danny’s neck to tangle in the soft blond curls.

“Yessir,” he replied, and kissed him. Now Danny was grinning, smiling into the kiss and pulling Steve up to his level to explore his mouth better. Over the noise of the TV, the only sounds to be heard was the breathing of the couple and the small sounds they made. Steve found that a certain move of his tongue brought out a rumble from Danny’s chest, and he loved it. Danny noticed that scratching lightly at his partner’s bottom lip with his teeth caused a growl that shook him down to his toes and he would do almost anything to get that noise back.

When they finally came up for air, they were both laughing. “Hey, Steve, I think you just gave me a new addiction, babe.” Steve kissed him again, slow and languid. “Uh huh, I think I share your problem.” “Well, now that that’s established, can I get up now? You’re a heavy motherfucker.” Steve snorted out a laugh and yanked his partner to his feet.

Once up, Danny wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, and Steve planted his fingers back in Danny’s hair. “You really have a thing for my hair, don’t you?” The tall brunet smiled and started running his fingers through it. “Yes, actually. I like the curls, they suit you.” “Uh huh,” Danny replied, tracing the tattoos on his partner’s arms. “Just like these suit you.”

Steve leaned down and kissed Danny again, softer and sweeter this time, holding his head in place and relishing the feel of the other man’s hands running up and down his back. “You, my dear, are a jerk,” Danny told him, as the tall man’s mouth moved from his down to explore his jawline. He felt the huff of a laugh against his neck and his knees went weak, almost putting him on the floor.

“Jesus, Steve, warn a guy,” he hissed, and he felt another warm laugh before Steve bit him, hard, and kissed away the sting. “You are such an animal, McGarrett,” he laughed, and shoved the man on the couch so that he could be the dominant one for a change.

“Oh, bossy Danno. I like it,” Steve winked, and Danny promptly shut him up with a toe-curling kiss that Steve felt shooting through every nerve in his body. The detective’s hands traced over the scars on his partner’s torso as he straddled his hips, and he didn’t break off the kiss, despite wanting to explore. He enjoyed the feeling of the smooth skin and lean muscle and the callouses on Steve’s hands as they moved over his own body, learning him as he learned his partner.

It took Danny less than two minutes to find the sensitive spot right behind Steve’s ear, one that made him actually curse and nearly arch off the couch when Danny bit down on it, leaving a mark that would definitely bruise later. He moved on to the tiny patch on his jaw where stubble didn’t grow, kissing it lightly and then biting hard, bringing out the growl that he enjoyed so much.

Danny moved down, biting and kissing marks all the way down Steve’s neck and shoulders and onto his chest, where he became gentle, giving the scars on his body kisses that were so light they could have been a feather’s touch. Before he could do much else, Steve decided enough was enough, and flipped them over with no problem.

Danny laughed, his arms pinned above his head by the demanding SEAL, but was quickly silenced by the next kiss, which was deep enough to bruise his lips. McGarrett just grinned and went straight to Danny’s jaw, biting hard and kissing away marks on the most sensitive parts of his neck. “Hey, Danno, do these count as legal signatures?” he joked, biting into the flesh above his partner’s collarbone and making him yell.

“Probably, yes. If what you’re signing is a declaration of ownership,” Danny retorted, biting back a very unmanly moan when Steve began kissing his scars, including the ones that went down to his hips. “Steve, we are not going all the way tonight, not when I have Grace tomorrow,” he managed, biting his lip in an effort to not yell again when the tanned brunet did something with his tongue on Danny’s navel that had him seeing stars.

Steve sighed against his partner’s skin and moved back up, trailing kisses the entire way and finally landing right back on Danny’s mouth.

When Steve woke up, there was sunshine, something rare for him. He checked the clock and found it to be a bit past eight. Something moved against him and warm, bare arms wrapped around his waist. Steve looked down to see a mass of blond curls and couldn’t stop the grin on his face. “Good morning, Danno.”

His partner sighed happily and nuzzled his face into Steve’s chest. “Good morning, Steven.” Steve wrapped his arms around his best friend and pulled him closer, wondering why the hell this hadn’t happened sooner. His thoughts were interrupted by a kiss to his chest and a deep chuckle, which reverberated through his whole body. “What’s so funny, dear?” he asked with a smile. Danny sat up on his elbow and kissed him, just like he had the night before. “One, the fact that I can do that and not get punched. Two, I am _definitely_ the little spoon. And three, well, go look in the mirror.”

Steve got up, ignoring Danny’s complaints that he hadn’t meant right that minute, and went to look. He began laughing, so hard he almost fell over. He was absolutely covered in bruises, from behind his ear all the way down to actual finger bruises on his hip bones. “Jesus, Danno! There’s no way I can hide these!” “Good, you putz, because I can’t hide mine either!”

Steve looked out to where Danny was standing and sucked in a deep breath. Danny’s entire torso and jaw were covered in deep purple marks, some clearly bearing the marks of Steve’s teeth. From the way Danny was moving, they were painful, too. “I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean to bite that hard,” he said honestly.

Danny grinned evilly at him. “Oh, no worries, babe. But you’re so not getting away with this.”

Which explained why, when Steve came out from his shower, Danny was in his usual dress pants and… a tank top?

Steve cursed out loud when he realized what Danny intended to do. “Oh, no you don’t. You’re not walking into HQ wearing my shirt covered in bites. Nuh uh.” Danny reached over and gave him a searing kiss that short circuited his brain for a minute.

“Yeah, babe? Try and stop me. See you at work!” he called, grabbing his keys and dashing out the door.

Steve grinned. Two could play at this game.

Which is how he ended up at work in Danny’s workout shirt, which had been left there the last time he spent the night. With Danny being broader than his partner, the tank stretched to cover him. But Danny’s t-shirt was almost baggy, despite being short enough that lifting his arms meant exposing the lonely set of bruises on his hips.

Chin and Kono took one look at them when they arrived, bickering over who got to drive, and collectively whistled. “You guys get into a fight last night?”

“No, what makes you say that?” Danny asked, only half sarcastic. “Uh, the bruises, Danny. I think they mean those,” Steve said charitably. “Oh, right, those. No, those are hickeys. Because this wild animal likes using his teeth,” Danny said calmly, pointing at his partner, who had turned flaming red.

“I’m an animal? You left fingerprints on my hips, dammit! And who bites behind the ear, really?” he spluttered. Kono was actually on the floor, laughing too hard to even breathe, and Chin had almost joined her, when Catherine came in. Instantly the laughter ceased when her eyes went wide. “Oh my God, what did you two do?”

“Well, I professed my undying love for Lieutenant Commander Jackass over here, and he responded by biting me all over,” Danny replied, getting elbowed by Steve. “Uh huh, and you bit me right back, so shut up.”

Catherine’s mouth opened and closed a couple times, not able to say a word. Finally, she turned and left. “Whoever wants to go get drunk at nine in the morning, let’s go, I’m paying.”

Kono and Chin gladly followed, but the partners stayed behind. “What did you think, was my performance fantastic? Danny asked smugly. Steve crowded him up to the table and messed up the thick gel in his hair. “Yes, it was,” he replied, and kissed him again. “And tomorrow, you’re not putting a drop of gel in those curls, you hear me?”

Danny sighed under him. “Yessir, Commander.”

They kissed for a moment longer before breaking away. “Jeez, you really do have me addicted,” Danny said, shaking his head. “Asshole.”


End file.
